


Fluttery feelings and Unknown labels

by YourWriter



Series: The Roommate Saga [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming home late, Fluff, M/M, NO ANGST IN THIS HOUSEHOLD, Sleeping Together, adult soogyu, angy tiny beom, beomgyu burito, frozen 2, idk how to tag, they're just roommates, this is ok i guess, watching movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter
Summary: Coming home late from work was never a problem for Soobin because it means more money to earn. But it was to Beomgyu. His cutely concerned roommate and his partner in secret fluttery feelings.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Series: The Roommate Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Fluttery feelings and Unknown labels

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to make summary, but that should be good, hehe.

11:32 pm. The door slowly and silently opened. Behind it was a sneaking tall boy coming home from work, hoping his roommate would be sleeping by now and that he'd safely enter without making any noise and waking up his dear roomie.

He was wrong though.

Standing just a few meters away from the door, beside the sofa. Beomgyu was standing, and was actually waiting for this particular guy.

"Hmm, you're late again, Choi Soobin." When the tall boy heard the voice, his tensed shoulder eased a bit and he gave up moving in silence.

"It was traffic."

"Seoul never has traffic."

"Well, it happened just now." Soobin says, looking up after removing his shoes and putting it on the shelf. He was greeted by a frustrated boy, holding up a plastic bucket of jelly beans in one of his arms, his other hand, reaching inside it.

He was also wearing his cute bear printed pajama that Soobin gave as a present last Christmas topped with a huge pastel pink sweater that goes down just an inch above his knee, _which belongs to Soobin._

_Adorable._

"Don't lie to me." Said the boy, brows furrowing and then he threw a pink jelly bean to Soobin.

"What was that for?" Soobin asks as he rubs his arm that got hit by the jelly bean, but Beomgyu just left the site and went straight ahead to the kitchen.

Soobin shrugged it off and hung his coat on their coat rack. He then proceeded to the one and only room inside the apartment. They were sharing that room, obviously, but they don't sleep in the same bed. No! There are two beds placed at each end corner of the room and their wooden closets serve as their divider and so on, so forth (yeah, the room was pretty big).

He sat on the edge of his bed, just right by the door when it opened, revealing a Beomgyu, this time without holding a bucket of jelly beans, just leaning on the door frame, looking at him.

"What?" He asks and starts to strip down his clothes.

When he's down to the last cloth warming and keeping his bare body before his tank top and boxers, Beomgyu turned around and just shouted, "I reheated jap chae and kimchi jjigae, just come to the kitchen if you want to eat!"

Soobin just raised his brows before going inside the bathroom.

Soobin didn't turn Beomgyu's invitation down and went to the kitchen, the boy was on his phone while eating jelly beans, again. Two sets of food were served and it was steaming hot.

"Did you not eat earlier?" Soobin asks and catches the boy's attention. Beomgyu sets his phone aside.

"No. I waited for you." Beomgyu answers as he stands up to return the jelly bean bucket on one of the top shelves and goes back to his seat.

"Why? You know I always come home late." 

"I just wanted to wait for you. Is that a problem?" 

"Yeah, you're starving yourself, look at what time it is now." Soobin says as he grabs his bowl of kimchi jjigae.

He knew Beomgyu has a weird appetite, he gets hungry just right after eating, he should never skip meals nor eat late or he'll have an aching stomach the next day. Sweets were his go to if he doesn't want to eat, especially the historical jelly beans (that's for some other time to talk about). The boy's pretty weird.

"It's fine. It's not like I eat late everyday." Beomgyu shrugs and takes a bowl for himself.

"What if your tummy aches tomorrow and I need to go to work, who's going to take care of you?" Soobin blurted.

Beomgyu puts his spoon down, slowly, while he lifts his head to look at Soobin with a teasing grin on his face.

"Are you worried for me?"

"Yes!"

Beomgyu's eyes turned a little wider than normal but he blinked it away and picked his spoon back.

"That's a good shocker right there, Soobs." Beomgyu says as he pointed Soobin with his spoon.

"What's a shocker there? Is it not obvious that I care for you?" 

_Okay, that one's a total shocker._ Beomgyu says in his mind.

"And that's hyung for you." The elder continues.

Their dinner goes on with a little bickering on the side, a little catching up and a little fluttery heart here and there. _That's totally normal._

It was past one in the morning when they both went to their bedroom. Soobin has settled on his bed and has turned off the lights on his side, Beomgyu was still setting up his laptop and movie, after that he also turned off the lights.

The boy wrapped himself into a blanket burrito and played the movie.

_Frozen 2._

Yeah, yeah, it's for kids you may say and he may have watched it in the cinemas, he just wanted to recall what happened in the movie. Don't judge him.

He was three quarters in the movie when he noticed a figure leaning on his closet, looking at him, with a smile?

"Why are you there? And why are you still awake? Don't you have work tomorrow?" Beomgyu fired after pausing his movie.

Soobin paused for a second, seemed like he was digesting what question he should answer first and decided to say, "Can I watch too?"

Beomgyu took a second before he moved to his left, creating a big enough space on his right by the wall. He then moved his laptop and patted the empty side so Soobin would come and he did take the space.

Beomgyu then pressed the space button and resumed the movie.

As the movie goes on, the space between the two boys decreases. Beomgyu was basically snuggling on Soobin's arm by the time Anna and Olaf were rowing towards the giants.

Beomgyu didn't hesitate anymore and moved even closer to Soobin, if that's possible because there's really no space left between them. He then rested his head on the elder's shoulder and took his hands.

"Woah, what is this?" Soobin asked giggly. Feeling his heart beats a little faster.

"Don't complain, you asked for this." Said Beomgyu without breaking his contact with the laptop's screen.

"I asked for this? When?"

"When you sat here beside me."

"Oh, did I really?"

"Yes. Your warmth was inviting me to snuggle with you." Beomgyu's voice was going silent as he speak.

Soobin didn't once speak so the younger just took his hand and fiddled with it. Stroking it with his thumb and forefinger. Drawing little circles on the palm and even tracing the skin with his little fingernails. Just doing literally what satisfies his mind. He just let the boy do his thing, _it's not like he doesn't want it or whatever._

Later on the movie, when Olaf was flurrying, Beomgyu was shuddering and sniffing. Soobin would laugh at how childish this is but he dared not to and just intertwined their lingering fingers.

"Why are you crying?"

"Olaf just died—"

"He didn't die, you know that." 

"I know, but he still died! Look at the flowers." Beomgyu sniffed and wiped his tears with his free left hand then pointing on the purple flowers that resided with Olaf.

Beomgyu has calmed down after some time and he was smiling like an idiot when Elsa and Anna hugged yet told Soobin he was sad because, "they don't live together anymore." With a very adorable pout.

"I don't want to move." Beomgyu whined and wiggled on his seat, brushing through Soobin's side. "I don't want to~" He singsong.

"You're so stubborn." Soobin said, displaying annoyance in his voice yet failing miserably as he smiled like an idiot when Beomgyu rested his head on his shoulders again.

The eldest tried to move on his seat so he'll do the honor of taking Beomgyu's laptop away but he can't, because Beomgyu was squeezing him.

"Uh, move?" 

"No."

"I—"

"Shut up, just stay still for a little." Beomgyu says, hugging Soobin's arm. "You're so warm~" Beomgyu says in a sing song manner, again.

So, Soobin stayed still.

"You good now?" Soobin asks after some time. Beomgyu just hummed in response and wiggled away.

Like what he should do, Soobin took the laptop away and placed it on Beomgyu's desk.

He was on his way to go to his own bed but Beomgyu called him.

"Hyung~ Come here~" It was so soft in the ear, like a drip of honey. Beomgyu just called him sweetly. How dare he if he doesn't comply, right?

Soobin then walked towards the younger's bed and situated himself beside the boy. Beomgyu was now on the wall side and Soobin's at the edge.

"Hyung," 

"Yeah?"

Beomgyu didn't answer and just did what was on his mind. He rested his head on Soobin's chest and then wrapped his arms in his middle, take note, tightly. Soobin was a bit startled that he couldn't help but yelp and Beomgyu couldn't help too, but giggle.

"You are very warm hyung." 

"What are you on Beomgyu? Why are you suddenly this soft?"

"'Think the jelly beans have some drugs in it." Beomgyu giggled and Soobin giggled a few moments later.

Soobin hasn't done this, kissing Beomgyu on his forehead, for a long time, he's a bit afraid but he still did and it created a shock on the younger, he was expecting the worst but he got an angel-like giggle from the boy.

He too, snaked his arms around the younger's frame and pulled him ridiculously close. He hasn't snuggled for a long time, so this was really good. Great even.

"Am I allowed to say I love you, hyung?" Beomgyu mumbled but it managed to reach Soobin's ear.

He, again, pulled the younger upwards until his head was resting on his shoulder. The boy looked him in the eye, so does he.

"Yes, you are." He whispers, blowing a little air on Beomgyu's face.

"Then, I love you, hyung." Beomgyu spoke breathily after letting some seconds pass.

Beomgyu just closed his eyes when Soobin moved closer and obviously, he was waiting for something, a kiss on the forehead. It wasn't long, it wasn't fast, it was just enough.

_Although, he wanted more than that._

The younger still had his eyes closed when Soobin whispered, "I love you too."

"May I ask what are we?" Soobin asks. Both of them have their eyes closed.

"We are humans, Soobin, isn't that obvious?" Beomgyu answered more seriously than jokingly.

"Shut up, you know what I'm talking about."

"Uhm, we're roommates," Beomgyu says, "that gives each other fluttery feelings-" Beomgyu wasn't cut off, Soobin just continued for him.

"And is sleeping on the same bed, snuggling with each other."

"Yeah, that. We're _that._ "


End file.
